


(We're Going) To Space

by Andromedas_Void



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, dad!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes?” Gerard asked, a soft smile on his (extremely cute) face, along with a dozen star, moon, and planet stickers.</p><p>“Oh, ah,” Frank started, holding back a laugh. “Your, uh, the mail man delivered this to my house by mistake,” he said, biting his lip and holding out the package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(We're Going) To Space

**Author's Note:**

> For [Sylvia.](http://lesbianforgerard.tumblr.com/)

Frank looked through the envelopes in his hand, kicking the door shut behind him. “Bill, junk, junk, menu, 'you've won the prince's fortune', menu,” he named off, tossing the junk mail in the recycling bin. There was a small package at the bottom of the mail and he was about to open it when he noticed the wrong name on it. “Damn mail man. It's literally one house over,” he scowled, turning on his heel and heading back outside.

He crossed his yard, carefully hopping the short fence, and walked up to his neighbor's door, ringing the bell. After a few seconds, and the sound of someone calling out, the door opened.

“Yes?” Gerard asked, a soft smile on his (extremely cute) face, along with a dozen star, moon, and planet stickers.

“Oh, ah,” Frank started, holding back a laugh. “Your, uh, the mail man delivered this to my house by mistake,” he said, biting his lip and holding out the package.

“Oh! Thank you. I've been waiting for this to arrive,” Gerard said, smiling brightly as he took the small box. Frank heard a child's voice, he knew it was Gerard's daughter, giggle from a different room.

Frank stepped back awkwardly, mumbling a cross between 'you're welcome' and 'I gotta go' before quickly heading back to his house.

Two of his three dogs, pugs named Tish and Tosh, jumped up on his legs when he reentered the house, yapping for attention. “Did you guys miss me?” he cooed, petting their heads. “Where's Rosie?”

Looking around the kitchen, he didn't see the mixed breed anywhere. 

“Rosie, I'm home,” he called, waiting to hear the dog's claws clicking against the tile. “Rosie?” He called out for the dog again, heading into his bedroom.

It was nearly twenty minutes later when the doorbell rang as he was searching through the spare room, looking behind the plastic tubs, and he let out a frustrated sigh. Standing back up, he hurried to the door, ready to get whoever it was to leave quickly so he could find his dog. 

His dog was staring back at him when he opened the door, squirming in a person's arms. “Rosie! You found her!” he exclaimed, reaching out and taking the dog.

“Yeah, sorry. I found Vi playing with her in the front lawn earlier and she refused to let me bring her back right away,” the person said.

Frank knew the voice. It was Gerard. “O-oh?”

“I had to wait 'til I put her down for her afternoon nap before bringing Rosie back,” he explained, patting the dog's head. “She'll hate me when she realizes I took the dog away.”

“Well, she can always come over to play with Rosie and the pugs,” Frank offered, proud of himself for keeping a steady voice. “And you could come over too. For, like, coffee? Or dinner?”

Gerard smiled and Frank felt his heart swell. “I'd like that. And I know Vi would, too. How about tomorrow?” he asked.

“Tomorrow's good. Great even,” Frank said quickly, his shoulders raising slightly in excitement. 

“Cool. Anyway, I gotta get back. Need to clean the house while Vi's out.”

“Oh, o-okay,” Frank squeaked, clearing his throat. “I'll see you around.”

Again, Gerard smiled before stepping back from the door and waving to him. Frank waved back and shut the door, leaning against it for a moment. 

“I actually invited him over for dinner. Wow,” he hummed. “Go me. But you, lil miss,” he said, looking down to Rosie in his arms. “How did you even get out?”

Rosie only barked and licked at his face.

~

Frank smacked his head with his hand, groaning. “How could I forget? Stupid,” he muttered as he pulled his sneakers on. “Stupid, stupid.” He hurried outside, making sure the dogs didn't follow, and made his way up to Gerard's front door, knocking.

“Yes? Oh, Frank, hi,” Gerard said, smiling just as brightly as ever. “Is something wrong?”

“I kinda forgot to ask,” Frank started. “Um, w-what would you two like for dinner tonight? I'm a vegetarian myself, but if you wanted, I'd make something meat related.”

Gerard thought for a minute, leaning against the doorway. “Vegetarian would be just fine,” he said. “The only things Vi and me don't eat are strawberries and mushrooms. Allergies.”

“Okay, yeah. I just wanted to make sure in case I needed to do some shopping. I could make a vegetarian pasta and garlic bread, with wine, maybe?”

“I don't drink, actually,” Gerard replied softly.

“Oh! I'm sorry,” Frank gasped, embarrassed. “W-we could have soda instead? Or water or even juice? I don't even know why I suggested wine. I don't even have any in the house.”

“It's okay. Soda is fine with me. And juice for Violet, of course,” he said, smiling again. “We'll see you at six?”

Frank nodded quickly, grinning. “Yeah, okay. See ya then,” he chirped, stepping back. Gerard waved to him before shutting the door and Frank nearly sprinted home. He needed to check for ingredients and clean the whole house. Or at least all but his bedroom. He'd just keep that door shut.

~

The doorbell rung just as Frank took the lasagna out of the oven. “Just a sec!” he called out, placing it on the pot holders in the center of the table. He hoped his house was clean enough as he walked to the door. He only had enough time to double check the rooms.

The dogs yapped and jumped up at the door when he reached it. “Down girls,” he said, pushing them back and opening it. “Sorry, I haven't put them out yet,” he said, letting Gerard in.

Violet ran inside and hugged Rosie, the pugs moving to lick her face as she sat on the floor.

“It's fine. Vi doesn't mind, do you?” Gerard said, crouching to pat her head. She grinned up at him and giggled when the dogs continued to lick her.

“I'll put them out back before we start eating,” Frank said, heading back to the kitchen. He heard Gerard following behind him and tried to stay calm. 

“Smells good,” Gerard commented. “Lasagna?”

Frank hummed in response, checking on the garlic bread. “My dad taught me how to cook when I still lived at home. There's drinks in the fridge. Pick what you want,” he offered as he grabbed three plates from the cupboard.

He saw Gerard open the fridge out of the corner of his eye when he set the table. Vi was still playing with the dogs in the living room. He peeked around the corner to watch for a minute before walking over. 

“Time for these three to go out back,” he said, shooing the dogs towards the back door. 

“But I wanna play more,” Violet pouted.

Gerard came over and picked her up. “You can play after dinner,” he told her, calming her before a tantrum came out. “Okay?”

She nodded and he took her into the dining room. Frank followed after closing the back door, grabbing two throw pillows off the couch. “Here. She can sit on these,” he said, dropping them to one of the chairs.

Gerard smiled and thanked him, placing Vi on top of the pillows and pushing her chair closer to the table. He then started to cut the lasagna into portions, plating it up while Frank took the garlic bread from the oven.

The plate of bread was placed on the table and Frank grabbed a can of coke for himself and sat down.

Dinner was uneventful but Frank enjoyed having the company over, even if Violet was making a mess of her face, clothes, and the table cloth and Gerard kept apologizing for her. They kept to light topics when talking and Frank learned that Gerard was not only a freelance artist (which he already knew), he also did graphic designs for small companies. He had told Gerard that he worked at the grocery store as the part time manager. 

Violet talked about her school and how she liked her teacher and most, but not all, of the students in her class. She had told them that one girl was really mean and made fun of her pig tails.

“That's not very nice of her,” Frank said, shaking his head.

“She's a butt face,” Vi exclaimed, tomato sauce covering her cheeks, getting a shocked gasp from Gerard and a laugh from Frank. “I'm done.” She tried to push the chair back from the table, getting it to lean slightly before Gerard stood and caught it.

“Be careful, Vi,” he warned, moving her chair back a few inches. She climbed down, the pillows falling off as she went, and ran to the back door. “What are you doing?”

“Puppies!” she said happily, opening the door to the barking dogs.

“Violet, you know you should have asked first.”

“It's okay,” Frank said, collecting the dishes. “I was gonna let them in anyway.”

“And sorry again about your table cloth,” Gerard said, voice close.

Frank tensed slightly. “I-it's okay. It's not an heirloom or anything,” he said, waving it off and collecting the rest of the dinner dishes. When he got back to the kitchen, Gerard had already started washing the dirty dishes. “Oh, no. You don't have to,” he said, hurrying over and trying to take the sponge.

“You cooked, I clean,” Gerard said. “It's only fair. And it's not that much.”

“Uh, sorry I don't have anything for dessert really,” Frank said, shifting. “I might have some ice cream though?”

“I'm pretty full from that delicious meal, but Vi might like a small bowl,” Gerard replied, placing a clean plate in the drainer before moving to the next. “How 'bout it?”

Violet shook her head, looking up at them from the floor. “Full,” she said, petting Rosie's back.

Frank nodded, shocked that the little girl said no to ice cream, and leaned against the counter. “Are you sure you don't want me to wash the dishes?” he asked, looking to Gerard. “You're a guest, after all.”

Gerard only shook his head with a smile. “I'm nearly done anyway.”

“Okay.” Frank turned back to the dining room, stripping the table of its cloth and bringing it to the garage where the washer resided. The pile of clothes in the full basket taunted him. He should have washed them when he was cleaning. He hoped Gerard wouldn't go in there when he stepped back inside, closing the door.

He was watching Violet play with his dogs, noticing how gentle they were with her, when Gerard snuck up behind him. “Dishes are done,” he said. “And it looks like Vi's about to fall asleep,” he added on when his daughter let out a loud yawn.

“No, I'm not,” she protested, yawning again.

Frank chuckled with Tish yawned with her. 

“Yes, you are,” Gerard countered. He walked over, shoulder brushing Frank's, and picked Violet up. “It's about your bed time anyway.”

“You can come over whenever you like, Vi,” Frank said. “As long as your dad's okay with it, of course. Or I could bring the dogs over to your house sometime.”

Vi grinned, jumping in Gerard's arms. “Yes, please!” she said happily. “Can I come over tomorrow?” she asked, turning to her dad.

“I guess so,” he replied, walking to the door. Frank followed. “We should do this again sometime. Dinner, I mean. How about my place next Saturday?”

“Really? Of course, I'd love that,” Frank said, ecstatic at the idea. He opened the front door for Gerard, telling the dogs to stay, and walked the two outside.

“Great, it's a date,” Gerard said, grinning brightly and making Frank's stomach squirm.

Frank had to catch himself when he started to lean closer, saying, “I can't wait.”

With one final smile, Gerard turned and headed down to the sidewalk and up to his own front door. He gave Frank a wave before walking inside, Frank returning it.

He hoped he'd get a kiss after their next dinner date.


End file.
